All Grown Up- Season 6 Episode 1: He's Back
by TheUnkownAuthor
Summary: An old friend returns, and a whole load of conflict to unravel with the rugrats.
1. Chapter 1

_**Remember Me? Okay you probably don't, and understandably why, its been nearly eight months since my last upload.**_  
 _ **I had a bit of a battle with my anxiety, got into some trouble, but now life is getting better for me, and now that my depression is slowly dying down I think I can focus now.**_

 _ **Another reason I stopped contributing to this was because I wanna be an actual writer one day, but I ended up using so many of my novel ideas on here, so I stopped until I could have an idea that could only be used with the rugrats, nothing else. So without further ado, Christian is back, and he's better than ever, let's begin my big comeback with this story I've been wanting to do for a while.**_

* * *

The rugrats were running around like a pack of wild animals, making sure their welcome home party was perfect. It had been just days since the events of an event in their lives they called "Golden Boy" and a new big day was here, and they were so excited.

"Phillip, you baked German Chocolate Cake, right? Its his favourite!" Lil asked her brother

"YES LILLIAN!" yelled Phil "And I'm aware its his favourite, its been his birthday cake every year since he was freaking 3!"

"Tommy! Video games set?"

"Yeah Lil" Tommy replied

"Kimi! music?"

"Its ready"

Lil turned then to Angelica, only to be quieted

"You could help too, you know?"

"I am! I'm the organizer!" replied an annoyed Lil

Kimi remained on the side as the two girls continued yelling at each other. Chuckie then walked over to her "Hey whats up? Not only is it the first dayf summer break but your best friend is about to come back after being gone for so long."

Kimi sighed "I know, but I'm worried, Mom and Dad are still really angry with what his parents did to him you know?"

Chuckie rolled his eyes "Being that I'm the one doing most of the house AND Java Lava work, yes, I DO know, since I spend more time with Mom and Dad then you do."

Kimi just rolled her eyes at her brother "I'm worried, what if they wanna send him back?"

"His parents didn't want to abuse him or anything, its not what mom and dad make it look like. You know how over protective they can be, whereas his parents aren't that much."

"His Mom followed the school bus on the first day you and him went to school, remember?"

Chuckie remembered that, and how embarrassed their friend was of that, the memory made him cringe. "Touche. But regardless, we can only hope for the best, and act like thats what is gonna happen."

Tommy then came over to join the conversation "Chuckie is right, the only thing you can do is act like the best case scenario is what is gonna happen. Besides, we're gonna have a good night, we were able to rent out this little banquet room thanks to Angelica without any of our parents knowing, and his parents' flight home got delayed so they aren't gonna be here to see him, which means we will if conflict arises, all in all, tonight is at least guaranteed to be a good night." Tommy held his head high in accordance with what he said, until he was startled by the loud exploding of a balloon.

"Yo T, uhh we got anymore balloons?" his brother Dil asked in a frightened tone.

Not too long after, it was all set, everything was perfect, and it was right at that moment, they hard a car horn, and they knew it was time.

"She's here!" Kimi exclaimed

Tommy turned to Dil "Okay Dil, you stay n the room and wait okay?"

"No problemo T!" Dil replied, giving an army-style salute

Tommy looked at his brother in fear and turned to Agelica "Can you stay with Dil?"

Angelica shrugged, and took out her phone "Go, I really don't care"

Tommy rolled his eyes at her, and they all left and got into the van of the lady that ad come to pick them up.

"Hey Kiddos! Its been a while!" she exclaimed at seeing them

It had been a meeting they had been waiting for for a long time, she was he person taking them to see the return of the friend they missed so much.

"I can't believe he's coming back." said Kimi, looking at the woman's familiar face "Its been so long. What if he's forgotten about us?"

"Trust me" she replied "There's nothing he wants more than to be one of you all again. They smiled at each other, and once everyone was in, they headed off on the long drive.

Eventually, they arrived at the docks. It had been a long drive, and it would be a worthwhile one. They sat and waited, and waited, and waited, until finally the ship they were anticipating came. The California state boot camp for boys. It began unloading, each young man leaving with a crew cut and in a uniform except one. One was wearing the camo pants and boots, but he was wearing a black tank top and his dog tags, and despite his glasses, showed a possible sign of either a will to be rebellious, or anxiousness to go home and leave the boot camp behind, regardless, he looked familiar to them, could it have been?

The young man was the last to leave the ship, shaking hands with the sergeant. "I'm proud of the changes you've made Private, but you should be in uniform!

The young man replied with only a noding in shame, but it was clearly pretentous self-shame.

"make sure you keep this attitude going forward in life."

The young boy with the glasses saluted his sergeant with a serious face.

The sergeant shook hands with him and walked away. Once he knew no one from the boot camp would see him, he did a shocking thing: He removed a wig of short hair that was above a bald cap, and then removed the bald cap. Taking these things off revealed a head of long thick dark brown hair, and only then did they finally recognize this young boy.

"Is that really him?" Kimi asked in utter shock. The last time she had seen her best friend he was minorly chubby and showed body expression that entailed not a lot of self confidence. This one was the antithesis. A now muscular and slim build, and longer hair and more confidence.

The young boy looked at his old friends and his face brightened with happiness "Thats right baby! Bassem is here and Better than ever!"

Tommy chuckled at how similar the personality still remained "Oh yeah" Tommy whispered to Kimi with a huge smile  
"He's back"

* * *

 _ **Hopefully some of you will remember my OC who is bassed on me, Bassem. He is back ladies and gents, and I hope you enjoy him, and me.**_

 _ **This story will explain where he is during the events of all grown up and why he isn't there.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy.**_

 _ **Fun Fact: Lil mentions Bassem's favourite Cake as German Chcolate Cake. Firstly, yes, this is my actual favourite, secondly, Contrary to popular belief, this cake didn't originate in Germany, rather it originated in the U.S., and its named after the guy that invented it: Samuel German (I dunno, maybe he was German himself, I don't give a crap quite frankly, all I care is that the dude was clearly a culinary genius haha) *Que "The More You Know" star***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Long story short I accidentally didn't touch this doc for 90 days because I'm an idiot and I'm literally rewriting this right now. Sorry guys. Anyway onto chapter 2.**_

* * *

Before he could say anymore, Bassem was attacked by his friends with hugs. They all doggypiled on him, laughing like loons. After the whole commotion they all got up and said their hellos.

"Good to have you back B!" Tommy exclaimed

"Good to be back, T!" replied Bassem

Kimi immediately pulled him in for a hug. "sorry" she replied shyly

"Why? I have no reason to say no to my best friend hugging me."

Kimi felt odd. Bassem was her best friend, but now he felt so mature and different. When he had first left, he was chubby, shy, had a high-pitched childish voice and many self esteem issues caused by his helicopter parents.

Bassem dusted himself off and then sighed. "One last piece of business to take care of," he then leaned into Tommy and whispered "Where's my Aunt?"

Tommy pointed to the young breathless women with a bunch of coffee rushing to the docks, finally noticing the sight of her beloved nephew.

"I'm gonna go hug her before she starts screaming." Bassem winked, running straight into his Aunt's arms, only to find himself tearing up from joy with her.

"Look at you! You're so skinny now! Were they even feeding you right? Were they feeding you at all!?" Aunt Tamar asked in concern of her once-chubby nephew's now slim and muscular figure.

"Aunt Tamar, come on, just because I'm not fat doesn't mean I'm unhealthy."

His aunt gently rubbed her hands on his face to wipe off his happy tears. "So you did inherit our family's cheekbones after all." Pointing out his now visible cheekbones.

"I guess it's just an Armenian thing" he replied as they laughed at his joke.

* * *

On the car ride back to the complex, the friends all chatted and got all caught up on everything. The whole time Kimi could not stop fearing the worst case scenario. When they got to the complex, they blindfolded Bassem and lead him to the party room where Dil and Angelica awaited his arrival.

"Come on Bassem, ready to see your family's new house?" Tommy said, using this lie as a way to convince Bassem there was no party prepared.

They opened the door and at that moment...

"Surprise!" everyone yelled

"Bassem screamed, but not of happiness, rather like a maniac. His friends were confused.

"Guys! I have military PTSD! Don't do that!" He furiously yelled

All his friends looked upset and guilty for it, feeling as if they ruined everything, until...

"HAHAHA Just kidding I don't have anything new from what I already have! This is awesome though OH MY GOD!"

They all joined in a group hug and spent the night talking and eating and playing video games, then, Phil stood up "a toast, to the man of the hour! Let's all raise our root beers in his honour!"

They all cheered to that. And then Bassem stood up to say some words "I just wanna say thank you. If there is any blessing I have in my life, it's this, all of you people have belessed me so much I-" Bassem then noticed an absence and stopped talking

"Bassem, whats wrong? Phil asked

"Where's Susie?" he asked, concerned

"Her parents went out of town, and they made sure she was not alone to her own accord this weekend."

"I understand." Bassem stated. He was aware as to why all the parents tried to drive their kids away from him. The Finsters even tried to start a petition to get his family to leave their street. It was especially hard on his youngest brother, Zayn, and the Finster twins Chasity and Kirk, who had to maintain their friendship in private.

Bassem immeditely tried to wipe the frown off his face "Lets stay positive guys come on! Let's have a good night!"

Another cheer came from all the friennds. Bassem then went to his suitcase and brought it over. "This one is full of souvenirs I got for you all from a different country!"

"Aw Bassem you shouldn't have!" said Lil

"Lil quit acting humble"

"They all laughed and then gathered and began watching in aw.

"So first we were stationed all over south America. A lot of soccer there. I grabbed this in in Venezuela during the Copa America! For you Lil!"

He handed her a mini soccer ball autographed by the champion team, Brazil

"Angelica, we were then in Italy, and since I know you love fashion and beauty, I brought you-"

"OH MY GOSH ITS A HANDBAG!" she grabbed and hugged the bag tightly

"uhhh, haha anyway, Phil, we were in France, and my Aunt told me you have recently gotten really into cooking, so I picked this up for you."

He handed to Phil a french cookbook and autographed picture of Julia Child.

"Holy crud! A Julia Child autograph!"

He then turned to Dil

"In Japan I couldn't find anything I thought Kimi would like, but for you bro, I got this"

He pulled out an alien monster shirt and an action figure.

"This is so wicked awesome!"

"Chuckie, I was in Australia for a bit, and through that I got you this aborigine charm, meant to help remove fear."

Chuckie put it on "I'm still afraid of a bunch of stuff but hey this thing is awesome thanks."

Bassem turned to Tommy "Tommy, when I was in Egypt, I discovered in the sand this charm worn in that mummy movie we loved as Kids."

He handed the charm to Tommy who fanboy squeeled "This.. is... amazing!"

Kimi turned to Bassem "Thats not normal but he should be fine." she laughed

"Haha, well for you, I couldn't find anything cool enough for you, but I did do something else..."

Bassem had not found anything in any country cool enough for Kimi, so he made her gift himself. It was a necklace with a hand carved from a beautiful stone.

"Its so amazing!" he exclaimed "but why is the hand shaped like this?"

"Because.." Bassem then pulled out the charm on his necklace "when we connect the two..."

The two hands together looked like a friendly handshake

Kimi was lost for words "Thank you so much Bassem."

Bassem looked down and saw that last remaining gift. He closed it up ad sighed, he'd have his chance to give the last person her gift. He then stood up and picked up his guitar. "Alright guys, lets end this night with some music!"

Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil all got up and joined their friend in playing some music, and then after that, they all gathered and watched a movie.

"Bassem, pass the popcorn" Tommy asked

Bassem passed him the whole bowl.

"Didn't you eat any?"

Bassem looked at him "I was afraid I'd end up eating it all."

"He's the same old Bassem!" Everyone exclaimed in unison followed by a cloud of laughter. Whatever fears they had of Bassem being completely different were now alleviated. They all fell asleep together in the party room, and everything was all fine until...

* * *

 _ **Okay we'll leave this at a cliff hanger. Anyway, sorry I was gone for so long but I explained everything. Anyway, some announcements I wanna make, I'm deleting some OCs. Jus and his family will cease to exist. I have no use for them anymore, nor did I really when I first created them. The only OCs I will hold onto are Bassem and his family and the Finster twins. Other than that all my OCs will be deleted. Secondly I think I might change Bassem's name. I just feel a bunch of Americanized names, and then a random arab one there makes things awkward. I dunno, You all can tell me what you think of that one. I wanna try to wrap this up before the end of July so hopefully I won't procrastinate.**_

 _ **Anyway, later, Christian is OUT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_No introduction prepared... honestly, let's just jump in._**

* * *

 _meanwhile..._

The Carmichael family was driving back home from northern California after visiting Their oldest daughter and her family. Their youngest daughter, Susie, sat quietly at the back. She could not stop thinking about the event her parents had forced her to miss. Her parents, just like all the other parents of her friends, were completely unaware of what the gang was doing back in their hometown.

"So I heard that young boy you all used to be friends with, Bassem, has returned from military school today." Susie's father, Randy said in order to break the family's silence.

"That hooligan nearly corrupted the entire school, why on earth would they let him return?" Lucy, her mother replied

"He was framed, Mom! Why can't any of you understand that?" Susie shot back

"Susie!" Randy exclaimed

"It's true! It was a ploy to humiliate him. They simply wanted to humiliate the innocent autistic guy!"

"He started a schoolyard within your grade!" Lucy retaliated

"It wasn't him!"

"All the evidence at the time showed otherwise, such behaviour is unacceptable!"

Susie realized she couldn't argue and gave up. She was so upset by this. "Don't worry Bassem, I promise, we'll clear your name!" she thought

* * *

Back with the gang, they had all fallen asleep together in the party hall they rented for the night. Their parents believed they were all sleeping over at Harold's house. Unfortunately...

"TOMMY! DIL! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Bassem immediately awoke to the sound of that familiar lady. Everyone then awoke after him, and found him going to open the door.

"Bassem, no!"Tommy exclaimed

Bassem sighed, he knew what was likely to happen. Nonetheless, he opened the door hoping for the unlikely scenario that the parents would not be mad to see him would occur...

sadly Bassem was wrong.

"TOMMY! DIL!" Yelled Didi and Stu, glaring at their sons.

"Harold sold us out didn't he?" Dil asked

"Nope." Kira said as she grabbed her son's ear

"OW! MOM!" Chuckie replied

"His Mom knows Bassem just as well as we do, and thank goodness for that. She told us none of you were there, and what her theory was as to what was going on" Betty explained as she grabbed the twins by the collars of their shirts.

"Good thing she spilled the beans too. Sorry Bassem, but there is no one in this community who has forgotten what you did!" Drew said to Bassem

Bassem remained quiet. He knew his innocence, but had tried so hard to prove it only to fail that he had given up. Kimi looked at Bassem and walked over to him.

"You have to believe us! He's innocent!"

"That's not what every school official said. Sorry Bassem, but what you did damaged your name. Some things can't be fixed." Chas said as he gently took Kimi aside.

"We're taking you all home, and I will be calling the school to warn them you've returned, and I'll be notifying your parents of this party! You're just lucky I'm not calling the police." Charlotte threatened

Chuckie rolled his eyes in disgust "He's not even old enough to be charged with an offence." he mumbled

"What was that!" his parents asked

"Nothing! Nothing!" Chuckie said, returning to his normal shyness.

Didi glared at her sons and then at their friend. "Bassem, you hurt many people with what you did. Your parents sending you off to that military school was the best thing that ever happened afterwards, and yet you have the nerve to come back, and not only that but trick our kids into thinking you're innocent. You are crazy if you think you can change make your lies believable to anyone else!"

Within seconds, everyone but Bassem cleared out of the room. The lonely boy clinched his fist and tears began trickling down his face.

While they were all leaving, Tamar was returning to the room with her refill of coffee only to notice everyone there. She was given dirty looks from all of the parents. She looked back down into her coffee in shame. She returned to the room only to see her nephew tearing up. She immediately ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Bassem stopped fighting his emotions the second he was in his aunt's embrace and immediately began crying.

"Everybody hates me now." he meekly whimpered

"They are just unaware of the truth! I promise, we'll fix this all." his aunt emotionally replied as she rocked her nephew back and forth trying to calm him down as they fell to their knees. The party, and the entire event to celebrate Bassem's return was a disaster, and yet, it seemed like just a minor inconvenience compared to what they feared lied ahead.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it's kinda short. Nonetheless I hope you guys enjoyed that. I feel like I have a good idea of where to go with this so just bear with me. Sorry about how short this chapter was.**_


End file.
